


Read to me?

by LyricElm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, hints of Weiss/yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose has always had nightmares of her mothers death, but Yang has always been there to comfort the girl...But not today, Ruby is alone with Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to me?

She breaks out into a cold sweat, it’s a bad dream. But she doesn’t realize it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream Ruby Rose. She thinks about the death of her mother; being re-played again in her mind. A horrible sight that has been haunting the girl for years. She tosses and turns in her sleep throwing the covers off of her and onto the floor below catching her teammate’s eyes.

“Ruby?” The faunas whispers.

She awakens from the nightmare shooting upwards, gasping for air as if she had been underwater for a while. As she jumps off of her bed, landing in the center of the room; she begins to scan the beds for her sister Yang “Yang? Where’s Yang?” she turns her head side to side needing her stronger older sister to comfort her by reading the fairy tale their mother used to read to them before bed.

“It’s Saturday,” Blake explained setting her book aside “Your sister and Weiss are studying at the library.”

Ruby groans running her fingers through her messy hair, she starts to feel sick and a lump grows in her throat threatening to bring tears to her eyes. She rubs her red sweaty face panicking about what to do, looking at her shaky hands as a tear falls into them. ‘Not in front of Blake, please.’ she begs herself.

"Why do you need Yang?" Blake sat on the edge of her bed, starting to worry about the younger one shaking in front of her.

"I just do." She trembled and began to pace the floors of their room, thinking about interrupting her sisters study. She looks around and spots the book on Blakes’ bed "Blake this may sound weird but...can you read a certain book to me?" Ashamed she looks at the floor, uncomfortably moving her toes.

Blake questionably looks at the troubled girl, until she remembers what Yang had told her and Weiss about Ruby. How sometimes she gets horrible nightmares about her mothers death and that's why sometimes Weiss and Blake would find Ruby in Yang's bed curled against her.

"Please" she whispers, a tiny crack sneaking into her word.

Blake nods, understanding the situation, as Ruby walks over to her reaching to the bed above pulling a children's fairytale from underneath her sisters pillow. She hands the book to the waiting girl 'a fairytale?' Blake thinks to herself examining the old and damaged book. She guesses it is about 10 years old, at least. The yellow pages ready to fall apart at any minute.

The faunus pats her bed motioning for Ruby to sit next to her, awkwardly she does so, her shoulders and arms tense as she grips her knees with white knuckles. 

Blake opens the book and begins to read. Almost like magic Ruby relaxes moving to a slouching pose, the girl keeps reading to the younger one. Later on in the story Ruby let's out a dreamily sigh before laying down and resting her head on Blake's lap. Blake holds the book in one hand and strokes the almost asleep girls tangled morning hair. They both smile softly.

Blake finishes the book and gently sets it next to her. The noe calm girl sits up rubbing her eyes. "Um..." She puts one hand in the other "Thanks, Blake."

Blake takes Ruby's face in her hands moving it so they can face each other "You're welcome." She moves Ruby's forehead to her lips planting a small, but meaningful kiss on her.

Ruby blushes at that unexpected sign of affection from Blake, but she doesn't reject it. Yet she smiles and hugs Blake, nuzzling into her shoulder.


End file.
